


Her

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: I suddenly heard Seven's voice in my head describing Raffi and this came out.100 word dabble.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Her

Nobody has ever touched me the way she does.  
Her hands are soft.  
Warm.  
Gentle.  
It is as if her words were given form.  
Like her soul itself is touching me.  
Her touch is love made physical.

Her eyes. They do not see the surface. They see beneath the flesh. They see _me _.  
She does not see my past, nor my transgressions. Her eyes look at my heart like no other has attempted to do.__

__And her smile. It seems to come from somewhere else. It is not merely an expression upon her face._ _

__That is her._ _

__That is Raffi._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hit a writing wall over December/January with a lot of things which were going on. Throw moving house into the mix and the creativity just ceased.  
> Hope that this kick starts it again. 
> 
> if you enjoy it, please leave a wee comment, trust me, they do help.


End file.
